New Earth Omniverse
The New Earth Omniverse/Multiverse is a multiverse made up of 52 Universe connected together via one source Earth. Each Earth with its own unique stories. Known Universes *New Earth-Zero *New Earth-One: New Silver Age Earth *New Earth-Two: New Golden Age Earth * New Earth-Three: New Anti-Matter Earth *New Earth-Six: Civil War of Evil Earth *New Earth-Seven: Holy Earth *New Earth-Eight: Armaggeddon/Age of the Atom Earth *New Earth-Ten: Mongul's Tournament Earth *New Earth-Thirteen: Undead Earth *New Earth-Twenty One: Watchman Forever Earth *New Earth-Twenty Two: New Pulp-verse *New Earth-Twenty Five: Beyond Forever Earth *New Earth-Twenty Eight: New Paranormal-verse *New Earth-Thirty: New 31st Century Earth *New Earth-Thirty Five: King of Fighters Earth *New Earth-Thirty Four: Earth-Prime *New Earth-Forty Two: Kaiju Earth *New Earth-Forty Three: New Earth X *New Earth-Forty Seven: Shattered Earth Other Points of Intrest *The Bleed: The buffer zone between universes, made up of infinite less stable universes that tend to fade in and out of existence. **Bleed Earth: Earths that existence is in constant flux between existence and nothingness. These Earths can be traveled to through certain means, but due to their state of constant flux may or may not disappear. Also due to their constant flux nature, Inhabitants of these universe can be pulled out of their universe into The Bleed and end up on a inter-dimensional ship, Limbo, Wonder World, or The Chaos Zone. *Speed Force Wall: The wall that blocks the Monitor's Sphere from the 52 New Earths. The wall can only be passed by Monitors, Inter-Dimensional Ships, or the use of a Cosmic Treadmill. *Monitor's Sphere: The sphere, where the Monitors live and study the multiverse. *Source Wall: The wall that divides all realities from the truth to all existence. *The Eight Dimensions of Gods: The eight dimensions are composed of: Dream, Heaven, New Genesis, Skyland, Nightmare, Hell, Apokolips, and the Underworld. These dimensions have multiple incarnations depending on the Earth intersect with. *Limbo: A dimension, where those who have left their universe and got lost in the multiverse end up if they are not to careful. Limbo is a dimension comprised of lost souls and objects, that is near impossible to escape with out the use of a inter-dimensional traveling device. *Wonder World: A haven for those who have left their universe and explored the multiverse. *Chaos Zone: A dimension that even the Monitors cannot observe. A dimension that one seems to never escape from. The dimension is one of the three places that those who somehow left their universe and were not careful when exploring The Bleed. Notes *All New Earths are connected together through certain points, which are identified by the intersecting lines on the multiverse map. *The Bleed has its own types of Earths that can be connected to multiple universe without the need of natural dimensional points. These Earths are not permanent Earths and may disappear and reappear throughout time, unless one of the 52 New Earths is destroyed in which case a random Bleed Earth may replace the destroyed Earth. Category:Universes by Shiplord13 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Realities Category:New Earth Omniverse